No como lo había planeado
by RukiaGallega
Summary: Final alterno para el capítulo 474 del manga. Advertencias: spoilers y algo de OOC.


N.A: Final alterno para el capítulo 474 del manga. Algunas frases son directamente sacadas de una traducción que encontré en internet, con algunos cambios. La idea para esta historia está inspirada en mi propia reacción ante las revelaciones de ese capítulo. Estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte, aunque no sé si la publicaría como un segundo capítulo de esta historia o como otro one-shot. Espero que os guste.

**No como lo había planeado**

La tensión en el aire era tan intensa que podría cortarse, de hecho, Ichigo podía sentirla ahí, presionando el filo de Zangetsu, cada vez que movía su espada. Ginjou había estado hablando durante ya varios minutos, pero simplemente le era imposible dejar de escuchar aquellas palabras insidiosas que poco a poco calaban en su mente.

-El verdadero propósito de la insignia... Es observarte y restringirte- Decía Ginjou en ese momento.- Le permite a la Sociedad de Almas saber dónde estás en todo momento y suprimir tu reiatsu mientras la tengas contigo. ¿No te resultó extraño que tu reiatsu sea tan poderoso como shinigami y que se altere cuando te enfades, pero que no pase nada mientras estás en tu forma humana? ¿Y cuándo usaste tu insignia para activar tu _fullbring_ y tu reiatsu salió de ella? ¿O cuándo escuchaste las voces de tus amigos a través de la insignia? Es un dispositivo de vigilancia para la Sociedad de Almas, y también para absorber, analizar y controlar tu reiatsu. Te la dieron sólo para controlarte, esa es la verdad. No me digas que nunca has sospechado esto. Simplemente lo reprimiste, de forma consciente o inconsciente. Tus amigos nunca te traicionarían, eso es lo que quieres creer, ¿verdad, Ichigo?

La mirada del chico se había endurecido. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Ginjou aprovechó para continuar su discurso.

-Déjame decirte la identidad del hombre detrás de todo esto...

Hizo una pausa dramática para crear efecto, y entonces...

-El capitán de la 13ª división, Jushiro Ukitake.

El silencio se hizo más denso, si es que eso era posible. Ichigo parecía estar en shock. Ginjou apenas era capaz de reprimir su sonrisa. Todo iba como lo había planeado. Abrió la boca para continuar su discurso, pero...

Un sonido extraño procedente de la garganta de Ichigo lo interrumpió. Los otros dos lo miraron contrariados, la tensión en el ambiente completamente olvidada cuando Ichigo no pudo contenerse más y aquel extraño sonido se convirtió en una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Preguntó Ginjou molesto. Ishida parecía haberse quedado en blanco.

-¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso?- Replicó el ex-ex-shinigami sustituto.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Los dos fuimos estafados por el hombre más pacífico de la Sociedad de Almas!

-Tío, vale ya. Eso no cuela- Ichigo reía tan fuerte que parecía a punto de echarse al suelo. Hasta estaba empezando a contagiar a Uryu.

-¡Es verdad!- Insistió Ginjou. Comenzaba a entrarle el pánico. No se suponía que debía pasar eso.- ¡Esas personas tranquilas son las peores! ¡Nadie desconfiaba de Aizen tampoco!

-Pero tío, Ukitake es simplemente _demasiado_ bueno. No haría daño ni a una mosca. Además, está siempre enfermo, ¿cómo se supone que va a poder tramar algo así?

-Es todo una fachada...

-¿Incluso lo de toser sangre?

Ginjou se quedó un momento en blanco, pero se repuso y decidió ignorarlo.

-Eso es lo quieren que creas. Recuerda que Ukitake intentó matar a Kaien Shiba...

-Porque lo había poseído un Hollow- Ichigo frunció de pronto el entrecejo.- Oye, ¿y tú cómo sabes eso?

Ginjou decidió no responder e intentó retomar su plan original.

-¿No ves que te están manipulando? Son ellos contra los que tendrías que luchar. Ellos quieren lavarte el cerebro para que sirvas a sus propósitos y luego cuando no te necesiten más se desharán de ti. _Ellos_ están aquí...

-¿Sabes que estás sonando como un loco teórico de las conspiraciones?- Intervino Ishida, ajustándose las gafas (un método increíblemente efectivo para ocultar sonrisas), e Ichigo rió aún más fuerte.

-¡No tiene gracia!- Chilló Ginjou, de una forma muy parecida a como lo haría un niño de cinco años al que sus padres no toman en serio cuando trata de parecer mayor. No hace falta decir que lo único que consiguió con eso fue que los otros dos chicos rieran aún más fuerte.

-¡Maldición, esto no era lo que había planeado!- Masculló Ginjou entre dientes. Empezó a rebuscar algo en un bolsillo interior de su horterísimo traje, mientras seguía hablando para sí.- No lo entiendo, seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Sacó de alguna parte un libro que, por su grosor, bien podía haber pasado por una enciclopedia y se puso a buscar una página en concreto. Esto atrajo la atención de Ichigo, que dejó de retorcerse de risa en el suelo (o en el aire más bien, ya sabemos todos la poca importancia que se le da a la ley de la gravedad en _Bleach_), y se lo quedó mirando. En la portada del libro se veía un rostro desagradablemente familiar.

-¿Y ese libro?- Preguntó.

-No es asunto tuyo- fue la seca réplica que recibió. Siguió buscando la página que necesitaba, pero entonces Ichigo se situó a su lado con un rápido shunpo (no importaba que llevara más de un año sin usarlo, el shunpo es como montar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida), le quitó el libro de las manos y se alejó antes de que el nuevo villano/_fullbringer_/shinigami sustituto/loquequieraqueseaesetipo pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Eh! ¡Devuélmelo!- Protestó Ginjou.

Ichigo lo ignoró y echó un vistazo al libraco. _Guía del perfecto villano_, por Sosuke Aizen. En efecto, quien estaba en la portada era ni más ni menos que su ex-enemigo mortal.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto?- Preguntó el cabeza de zanahoria.

-De la librería del aeropuerto, ¿de dónde sino?- Le contestó Ginjou, quitándole el libro de las manos. Se puso de nuevo a pasar páginas y de pronto, exclamó:- ¡Ah, aquí está! Capítulo 21, _Cómo hacer discursos para desmoralizar a los enemigos_...

Ichigo y Uryu lo miraron en blanco mientras releía el capítulo. De pronto, cerró el libro de golpe.

-Bien, volvamos a intentarlo- adoptó su pose de villano (sacada del capítulo 7) respiró hondo y dijo:- Déjame decirte la identidad del hombre detrás de todo esto...- Otra pausa dramática, quizás un poco más larga de lo necesario. Uryu reprimió un bostezo. Ichigo no fue tan discreto.- ¡Kisuke Urahara, ex-capitán de la duodécima división!- Exclamó Ginjou al fin.

Y otra vez, no obtuvo la reacción esperada.

-¿Y...?

-¡¿Cómo que "y..."? ¡Se supone que debéis quedaros en shock!

-Tío, lo dices como si fuera algo nuevo. La mitad de los fans de _Bleach_ hace mucho que dejaron de fiarse de Urahara- lo informó Ichigo.

-Eso en el caso de que haya alguien que se fiara de él desde el principio- señaló Uryu.

(En algún lugar, Kisuke estornudó, dejando a Isshin, que tuvo la mala fortuna de estar hablando con él, empapado en mocos).

Ginjou parecía a punto de tirarse del pelo. Ichigo y Uryu podrían haber aprovechado la ocasión para atacarlo, pero era mucho más divertido verlo desesperarse.

-Está bien, un último intento- Ginjou adoptó su pose y se dispuso a recitar su frase, intentando ignorar las sonrisitas burlonas de los dos chicos.- Déjame decirte la identidad del hombre detrás de todo esto... Es tu padre.

-Eh... ¿Esa frase no es de _Star Wars_?- Preguntó Uryu. Ichigo simplemente volvió a retorcerse de risa.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Cómo si el idiota de mi viejo fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para planear nada!- (Esta vez, fue el turno de Isshin de estornudar sobre Kisuke)- ¡Incluso hubiera sido más creíble que le echaras la culpa al padre de Ishida!

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Exclamó Uryu indignado. Insultar a su padre era privilegio suyo.- ¿Por qué haría Ryuken tal cosa?

-Por que, Ishida, hasta Kurotsuchi es mejor padre que el tuyo.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

(Lejos, en el Hospital General de Karakura, Ryuken Ishida estornudó sobre la pila de papeleo que estaba firmando).

-¡Hey, no me ignoréis!- Chilló Ginjou. Ichigo y Uryu se volvieron hacia él. Habían olvidado por completo que estaba allí.

-Oh, ¿aún sigues ahí?- El ex-ex-shinigami sustituto apoyó su zanpakuto en el hombro con aire aburrido.- Espero que no pienses seguir con tus estúpidos intentos de confundirnos. Estás haciendo el ridículo, en serio.

-Ni hablar. Este libro me costó un riñón. Pienso aprovechar sus consejos.

Ichigo y Uryu lo miraron con hastío.

-Tío, ¿no te das cuenta de que te han timado?

-No es verdad- dijo Ginjou tercamente.- Vamos, una vez más. Déjame decirte la identidad del hombre detrás de todo esto...

Y así continuaron el resto de la noche. Más tarde, Ichigo reflexionaría sobre toda esa aventura con los_ fullbringers_, y llegaría a la conclusión de que había merecido la pena. En su vida se lo había pasado mejor que burlándose de Ginjou.

Mientras tanto, en la más profunda y oscura celda de la Sociedad de Almas, Sosuke Aizen sonreía. Había oído a los guardas hablar de ciertos acontecimientos que habían obligado a tres capitanes y varios oficiales de alto rango a ir al mundo humano.

Ese era sólo el principio.

Antes de ir a la falsa Karakura, Aizen había puesto en marcha el "plan Z", concebido para el improbable caso de que fuera derrotado.

Lamentablemente, las probabilidades de perder la guerra eran más altas de lo que en un principio había pensado (no había contado con el factor "los malos nunca ganan"), pero eso ya no importaba. Su último y más perfecto plan estaba en marcha, y ya nadie podía detenerlo.

¿Y en qué consistía? Os estaréis preguntando. Realmente, era simple, pero era esa simplicidad lo que lo hacía tan perfecto y diabólico. El plan maestro del mayor villano de todos los tiempos era...

_Guía del perfecto villano_, por Sosuke Aizen.

El ex-capitán de la quinta división había escrito dicho libro para que incluso el más estúpido troglodita pudiera convertirse en un genio del mal como él. Y debido a sus impresionantes habilidades como escritor (bueno, nunca antes había intentado escribir nada que no fuera papeleo, pero él era DIOS, así con todas mayúsculas, omnipotente y omnisciente, así que una tarea tan simple como escribir un libro no debería suponerle ningún problema), sin duda su obra se convertiría en el mayor best-seller de todos los tiempos, más incluso que _Crepúsculo_ (tenía que pedirles a los guardias que le trajeran su colección, ahora que por fin tenía tiempo para sí mismo le gustaría releer los cuatro libros sin tener que preocuparse de que los Espada lo interrumpieran con alguna de sus trifulcas o de que Gin se los escondiera). Al ser un éxito de ventas, sus secretos en el arte de la maldad se esparcirían por todo el mundo, la gente empezaría a emularlo, manipulando y engañando para intentar hacerse con el control del mundo, y pronto el Gotei 13 se vería abrumado por el exceso de mentes maestras del crimen, con lo que se debilitaría, los Hollows aprovecharían la ocasión para infestar la Sociedad de Almas; ¡y entonces él, Sosuke Aizen, aprovecharía el caos reinante para escapar y ocupar el lugar que le pertenecía como Amo Supremo del Universo! ¡MUAHAHAHA!

La sonrisa de Aizen se hizo aún más grande. Si, era un plan perfecto. Esta vez, era imposible que algo pudiera salir mal.

Claro que desde su celda, nuestro querido Sosuke no tenía forma de saber que de su libro sólo se había vendido un ejemplar.


End file.
